From A Game To Real Life
by icee.writing
Summary: Raphael, Maxi, Amy, Sophitia, Nightmare, and many other from the Calibur crew have time traveled. They have traveled from their time, to the 21st century. Lost in LA, many try to find a way back, and many just explore. With new technology, new entertainment, and new people, this is definitely an adventure. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

"Where are we?" Sophitia asked as she swept back her blonde hair. Maxi stepped closer to her. "I have no idea, but all I know is that this place is strange." Maxi turned to Raphael, who was standing by Amy, and poked him in the shoulder. When Raphael didn't notice him the first time, he poked him again. After the fifth poke, Raphael turned to Maxi with an annoyed expression on his face. "What is it Maxi?" he yelled angrily.

"I just wanted to know if you knew where we all are." he said shyly as he slinked back towards Sophitia. Raphael covered his face with one hand as he let out a sigh. "Maxi, if I knew where we were, don't you think I would tell you all?"

Maxi turned back to him. "Well, excuse me, Mr. French guy. I didn't know you were so, so, brainless." he continued to speak, mocking Raphael's voice. "Oh, oh, oh look guys! I'm going to vampire bite you in the neck if you don't do as I say! Oh look, I'm a French guy, oh look you are all peasants."

As Maxi was mocking Raphael, little did he know that Raphael was losing his patience. As soon as Maxi said _"You are all peasants,"_ he reached forward and grabbed Maxi's hair, ruffling it and ruining the perfect look Maxi had worked all morning for.

"RAPHAEL!" Maxi lowered his head and tried to escape his grasp."You messed up my hair!" he shouted as he turned and pushed the French man's arm away. Maxi returned to Sophitia's side with a defeated look as he tried to fix his hair. Raphael smirked with a confident expression smeared across his face.

But he returned to the matter at hand.

"Ok, so across this road that is painted black with yellow lines is some weird futuristic town. Do you see that?" he pointed into the distance towards a group of black skyscrapers. "We all gather near the giant black rectangles. We will go in groups." Raphael pulled Amy to his side. "Father, what are we even going to do here?" Amy asked as she tried to pull away from him.

"Amy, we are going to explore." Raphael said as he stepped into the streets. There was the faint sound of a car in the distance. It appeared into the Calibur crew's view. It was a red Ferrari, one that had been used for years and was clearly broken down. A teen sat in the driver's seat. "Oh, cool. You're one of those cosplay dudes right? Yeah, my friend is pretty into those kinds of things." The teen slowed his car down as Raphael stepped closer to him. Gas sputtered from the engine and drifted towards Raphael, who immediately hated the smell and taste and choked in a coughing fit.

"What is this machine on four wheels? Remove it from my sight at _once!_ " Raphael waited for the teen to drive his car away. "Dude, you've never seen a Ferrari or something? These are pretty cool. Listen." The boy reached towards the horn and..

 **BEEP BEEP!**

Raphael reached for his sword and pulled it out, surprising the teen who immediately panicked and began to drive away. Before he was completely gone, Raphael swung his sword and slashed the back lights, sending a variety of different colored plastics everywhere. The teen then shouted something, but it couldn't be heard over the sound of hundreds of pieces of car shattering on impact with the ground.

Raphael turned back to his group, who were all staring at him with a shocked expression. "What?" Raphael said. "His machine on wheels was threatening me with poisonous air." Sophitia stepped up to him. "We are all going to die in this place aren't we, Raphael."

Ignoring her question, Raphael held his sword up and shouted. "Explore! We will all gather at the giant black rectangles in the distance. If anyone threatens you, take no fear in getting rid of them." He lowered his sword and crossed the street. After a few pauses, the rest of the Calibur crew followed. They had no idea what was to come in the city of Los Angeles.


	2. Chapter 2 - New Technology

"Ok. Maxi, you're going with Sophitia. Nightmare, you will go with Patrokolos. Ivy, you will go with Kilik. Siegfried, you will go with Xianghua. And I will go with Amy." Raphael nodded his head as he thought about the groups he had made to himself. _Nothing can go wrong with these groups,_ he thought.

Patrokolos walked over to Nightmare with slumped shoulders. "I don't want to go with this death seeker and destruction bearer!" he shouted. Nightmare had an annoyed expression on his face (you could only tell if you could see through the helmet). "And you think you're so great Mr. Fancy?" Nightmare bellowed. After a quick sissy fight and mumbling under their breath, both characters stood quietly and still.

On the other hand, Ivy and Kilik were expressing their hatred for each other in physical violence. Ivy whipped out her ivy bladed whip and slashed it back and forth, making an effort to catch Kilik's face with it. If there was a single pause in Ivy's whipping, Kilik would draw his staff and repeatedly stab Ivy in the stomach, who would then be filled with rage and continue using her whip.

Xianghua and Siegfried really didn't do much. They stood by each other's side and stood quietly. Every once in a while they would look at each other and smile, but that was about it.

Sophitia and Maxi were talking about how irritating Raphael was, and how full of himself he was. They mocked him, about his vampire self, about his love for Amy, ect. Maxi then changed the subject and began talking about his hair. What style he liked, how long it took for each style, his favorite style from least favorite to greatest favorite, and other things that nobody really cared about.

Raphael simply muttered to himself about how stupid everyone else was (except for Amy of course), and kept thinking about what he would have to do to get out of the strange place he and everyone else was stuck in. He, nor anyone else realized that Amy had wandered deep into the town.

Amy opened the door and ran back out when she heard the loud bells above the door ring. She opened the door slowly the second time, and ran out again when the bell rang a little quieter. A third time, she opened the door at the slowest pace possible, and entered the building when the bell didn't ring. Little did she know that the bell would ring when she closed the door.

There was a loud slam and ring, which sent Amy to draw her sword and look for an enemy. When she realized that there were none there, she wandered around the small white store with plastic cases set up around the walls. She walked up to a case and tapped the plastic. She walked to a shelf, where there was no plastic covering a small piece of technology that she had never seen or heard of before.

"What is an I-peh-known?" she mumbled to herself as she hid her sword. A man in a black suit with a name tag saying 'Richard' walked up behind her. "Excuse me miss, but are you looking at the iPhone 6S?" The man picked up the phone and handed it to her. Amy took the phone and examined it closely. "What is this thing?" she asked. Richard laughed. "It's-it's an iPhone. Have you never seen one before? It's a phone. You use it to call people, get games, and talk to people in general."

Amy smiled as she pushed the small button on the side and the bright lock screen popped up. Scaring her, she threw it on the ground. "What are you doing?" The man shouted as Amy watched the screen die off. "It was going to attack me, was it not?" she asked with a confused tone.

The man covered his face with his hands. "No. No, no, no, no. It was supposed to do that. That's how you get into the phone." he said as he picked up the broken phone. Amy picked up another. "I would like this one then." She said. Richard looked at her like she was joking. "You're kidding right? I don't think you should have one ma'am."

Amy's expression turned from happy to furious. She drew her sword and placed the tip on the workers neck. "I. Want. This. My Phone." she said with no mercy in her eyes. The store worker, filled with fear and in pure panick, walked over to the register and said: "That'll be 200 dollars." Amy stepped towards the register with her sword in her hand, her shoes clicking against the wooden floor.

"NEVERMIND this one can be free. It'll just come out of my paycheck…" Richard mumbled as he handed the phone to Amy. She stepped out of the store as she turned the phone on.

 _I have a new My Phone, or I peh-known, or, whatever it's called._ She thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3 - Amy Returns

Amy wandered back to the Soul Calibur crew. _Ok, so if I download this app without wifi, I'll have to pay for it? Wait what?_ Ignoring the fact that she had no idea what to do with her new phone, Amy continued walking, happy at the fact that she got something for free and the fact that she was already adapting to the new city. After a few minutes of walking, she reached the street where she had left Raphael and the others. Once they all came into view, Amy almost dropped her phone.

Kilik was sitting on Maxi's chest, holding him down with one hand and pulling his hair with his other. Maxi was flailing and was attempting to grab Kilik's face, but was missing and just swinging at air. Ivy and Xianghua were verbally and physically attacking each other. While Xianghua reached for her sword, Ivy used her whip, wrapping it around Xianghua's hair and pulling her back, making it extremely difficult for Xianghua to defend herself.

Nightmare and Patroklos were shouting at each other, and occasionally throwing scraps of the shattered car headlights at each other's faces. "Hey, at least I'm not an evil alter ego!" Patroklos shouted as he threw a piece of plastic at Nightmare. Hearing the argument, Siegfried turned towards Patroklos, a little pissed, but continued on sitting quietly off to the side. Nightmare didn't bother picked up a piece of plastic. Instead, he drew his sword. "Well, at least I'm not as stupid as you Mr. Fancy I Think I'm A Prince!" He shouted as he charged towards Patroklos. Patroklos then drew his own sword and charged towards Nightmare. Instead of swinging and hitting each other, both men swung, missing, and clanked heads, knocking Patroklos to the ground and leaving Nightmare almost unharmed.

"MAXI! Maxi get off of Kilik and stop pulling on his face!" Raphael shouted. In the background, Kilik was running around with Maxi piggybacking him and pulling his ears and nose. "NO!" Maxi shouted as he started scratching at Kilik's eyes. "He messed up my hair and I'll mess, up, his FACE!" Maxi grabbed his nun chucks and repeatedly hit then both against Kilik's face.

"Maxi stop it!" Raphael shouted, then quickly turned back to Sophitia. She crossed her arms and stared at Raphael with a cold look. "Oh, you just think you're the boss of EVERYONE don't you? You know what, I can't stand you Raphael! All you do is boss people around and think you're the boss!" Sophitia stared at Raphael as he looked at Patroklos and Nightmare. "Nightmare if you killed him I swear to the gods!" Sophitia stared at Raphael even harder. "Wow Raphael!" she shouted.

"Oh shut up!" Ivy yelled at Sophitia while she was caught in a headlock by Xianghua. "Oh you shut up Ivy!" Xianghua yelled while tightening her grip. "I wasn't talking to YOU! Why don't you leave me alone and go talk to your boyfriend, Kilik?" Ivy responded while pulling on Xianghua's arm. The second after Ivy's words echoed down the street, and reached Kilik, he flung Maxi off his back, causing Maxi to almost K.O. on impact with the ground. "HEY!" he shouted. "Who's gossiping about me?" Kilik looked around. "No one loser!" Patroklos shouted while struggling to get up. Kilik stepped closer to Patroklos and drew his staff. "Oh I'll show you who the loser is bi-"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Amy shouted while stamping her foot on the ground. "Uh, oh, Amy. Were you gone?" Raphael asked while ignoring the fact that Sophitia was about to explode with anger. Amy sighed and rolled her eyes, waiting for everyone else to drop their weapons, stop talking, and regain consciousness (*cough* Maxi *cough*). _"You're a horrible father, not even knowing your own daughter is missing."_ Sophitia mumbled under her breath while waiting for Amy to continue. Raphael's eyes widened as he inhaled sharply, turning to his side to face her. He breathed out. He brushed his cape behind him. "Sophitia, I'm trying to have a humane conversation here, and I'm waiting for my daughter to say something, and I can't hear if you keep mumbling to yourself, pretending that I can't hear what you're saying. Now, while I'm still calm, I'm going to say one thing." Sophitia uncrossed her arms and waited for Raphael.

"I'M A DAMN GOOD FATHER!" Raphael turned back to Amy and smiled. "Continue Amy." Amy set her phone on the floor and breathed in, closing her eyes. She spoke so quietly that barely anyone could hear her. "I leave you all alone for one minute, just to go exploring real quick, and you all try to kill each other." Everyone stood in silence, staring at the person they were fighting with only moments ago. Finally, Ivy spoke up. "Well, we're Soul Calibur fighting characters. What do you want us to do? It's not like we're all best friends."

After a moment of silence, Maxi pointed towards the sky and shouted, "Let's all go to that weird looking thing!" Everyone looked at to where Maxi was pointing. A rollercoaster. Raphael stepped up and pretended to take charge.

"Alright. Since I always have the great ideas, I say that we go to that… big moving thingy over there." Raphael waved for everyone to follow, and headed into the town.

Raphael, Amy, Sophitia, Xianghua, Ivy, Nightmare, Patroklos, Maxi, Kilik, and Siegfried all stepped up to the ticket booth. The man running the ticket booth looked out the booth window, scratching his stubble. "Hmm… I didn't remember any cosplays going on here today. Oh well. Anyways, how many tickets?" Raphael stared at the man. "Tickets? For what reason do we need tickets?" The man tilted his hat down and cleared his throat. "Ehem. Uh, to play the games and go on rides?" Maxi peeked over Raphael's shoulder.

"Then we'll take 200." Maxi said as the man opened a register and pulled out a large roll of tickets. "That'll be $30 Sir." Everyone looked at each other. After a moment of quiet talking, Raphael drew his sword and pointed it towards the booth man's neck, the tip of the blade almost piercing the skin.

"I don't have thirty dollars." The man moved away from the blade, grabbed a handful of tickets and handed them to Raphael. "H-have a good time." The man stuttered while opening the gates for the ten Soul Calibur characters to cross into the amusement park. Running in front of everyone was Maxi and Patroklos, who were waving their weapons in the air and shouting "YAAY!" as they ran towards the first rollercoaster.

 **What do you think? Would you like to see chapter 4?**


End file.
